


Patience for the Constant Patient (Podfic)

by PennamePersona



Series: Clinic AU (Podfic) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Clinic AU, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, no SBurb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas has been a nurse for a year. There are always interesting cases, fun stories to toss around during breaks or slow days. But the most noticeable patient to Karkat is John Egbert.</p><p>It isn't (just) because of his breath-taking blue eyes. It isn't (just) because he always smiles when he sees that Karkat is on duty. And it certainly is not because Karkat thinks that he might be more into John than he necessarily should be? (Kanaya says he is on the road to falling in love. Karkat tries - and fails - to deny this.)</p><p>Honestly, the reason that John Egbert really stands out to Karkat is (and this is really the truth, all cover-ups aside) because he just keeps getting injured. All the time. He's already been in the clinic twice in the past three weeks.</p><p>Oh, wait, no. Here he is again. With another perfectly avoidable injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience for the Constant Patient (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> First Podfic, hope it doesn't suck!! Also sorry for the background noise and the formatting. I'll fix at least the formatting eventually

https://voicespice.com/Player.aspx?c=p&h=8CC60385&j=22293#.VqAAwVUrLnA

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave comments, kudos are always lovely 
> 
> Find me at pennamepersona.tumblr.com
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
